Die Schatten der Vergangenheit
by TanteHildegard
Summary: Die sprichwörtlichen Schatten der Vergangenheit lassen Ron Weasley nicht mehr los.


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren aus den Harry Potter Büchern sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Es ist nicht meine Absicht Urheberrechte zu verletzen. Des weiteren ist es nicht mein Wunsch die Figuren in irgendeiner Weise zu verunglimpfen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und habe auch sonst keines.

Freigabe: PG-14

Warnungen: Diese Geschichte impliziert homosexuelle Handlungen (Slash), Gewalt und Mpreg, aber sie enthält keine detaillierten Beschreibungen; Charaktertod; zeitlich nach HBP angesiedelt (Spoiler!)

Zusammenfassung: Die sprichwörtlichen Schatten der Vergangenheit lassen Ron Weasley nicht los.

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Mein Dank gilt der großartigen Peaches für ihre Mühen als Betaleserin. Sie hat mir geholfen den Abschluß dieser Geschichte entscheidend zu verbessern, und ganz nebenbei hat sie Ron das Leben gerettet.

**Die Schatten der Vergangenheit **

von Tante Hildegard

Die Sonne schien bereits strahlend durchs Fenster hinein als R. am 25. August des Jahres 2003 erwachte. Er räkelte sich genüßlich in seinem Bett und fühlte die angenehme Wärme eines Sommermorgens auf der Haut. Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt vor dem Fenster, die Luft duftete nach frischem Gras mit einem Hauch von Schwefel beigemischt. Von den beiden Betten gegenüber schwebte ein Wölkchen Lavendel zu ihm herüber und er brauchte nicht aufzublicken, um zu sehen was geschah. Sein Geist malte ihm die Bilder von selbst, nur ein wenig schwefeligen Lavendelduft brauchte er dafür. Nach drei Jahren in denen jeden Morgen das gleiche geschah, brauchte er den veilchenblauen Trank in zweien von drei weißen Bechern nicht zu sehen, es genügte den Geruch zu atmen und er konnte die Bewegungen der Medihexe in seinem Kopf flimmern lassen wie einen Film im Muggelkino. Er konnte sich an der Eintönigkeit berauschen. Als nächstes würde sie zu ihm herüber kommen mit dem dritten, kleinen Becherchen voll gelblichbraunem Inhalt, der nach faulen Eiern stank. Er würde die Flüssigkeit herunterwürgen ohne zu murren. Die rundliche Hexe würde ihm freundlich, aber traurig zulächeln und wieder gehen. Seit drei Jahren tat sie das. Am Anfang hatte er versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber Sprache war ihm zu beschwerlich geworden, weil alle anderen sie nicht beherrschten. Also hatte er begonnen zu schweigen. Die Stille war gut, aber schwer zu finden. In seinem Kopf tobte ein ständiges Getöse. Die Stimmen wollten keine Ruhe geben. Er fürchtete die Stimmen mehr als die Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben. Manchmal sah er Schatten, die ihm folgten und finstere Blicke auf ihn hefteten. Sie würden ihm wehtun wenn er nicht Acht gäbe. Ihm graute davor mit den Schatten allein zu sein. Er fürchtete auch die Lebenden, denn er konnte nie sicher sein wann sie zu Schatten würden. Die Gesichter der Menschen hatten ihre Bedeutung verloren, sie waren nicht zu entziffern. Die Gesichter entzogen sich seiner Wahrnehmung, sie waberten wie Nebel vor seinen Augen. Nur solche aus der Vergangenheit konnte er noch erkennen, falls er sich anstrengte. Die Einsamkeit streckte sich lasziv auf seinem Bett, seine getreue Hure, die ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Sicher würde sie sich noch auf seinem Grabe räkeln. Ein Pfleger brachte das Frühstück, nachdem R. aufgestanden war und sich gewaschen hatte. Er saß auf einem Holzstuhl unterhalb des hohen Fensters, so daß er knapp hinausspähen konnte.

Die Blätter einer großen Silberlinde zitterten in der Sommerbrise. Durch die weite Parklandschaft schlängelte sich ein Bächlein an dessen mäandrierendem Lauf ein Einhorn weidete. Selbstverständlich war das Fenster verhext. Als die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungo Krankenhauses vor gut zweieinhalb Jahren renoviert worden war – der Krieg hatte die Zahl der Patienten sprunghaft ansteigen lassen – hatte man sich für das Gestaltungskonzept des Achilles Bloomhill, „_Innenausstatter für die anspruchvolle Hexe und den Hexer"_, entschieden. Seitdem hatten die Himmelbetten zartgrüne Vorhänge und ein winziger Zimmerbrunnen sprudelte aus der Wand rechts neben der Tür. In Wahrheit wuselte hinter dem neogotischen Spitzbogen des Fensters das Londoner Leben, Busse rumpelten die Straße entlang und Autos hupten. Wie jeden Morgen stopfte R. sich bedächtig etwas Rührei in den Mund. Seine Augen hielt er fest auf eine Ecke neben seinem Bett fixiert von wo ein langer dürrer Schattenmann ihn grimmig beobachtete. Er war mit dem Pfleger durch die Tür gehuscht. R. hatte Angst, wie jeden Morgen. Gegen Mittag kam ein junger Mann zur Tür herein, um die anderen zwei in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen, Frank und Alice. Er mußte deren Sohn Neville sein, aber R. war im Zweifel, er mißtraute dem Fremden. Sein Gesicht hätte jedem gehören können, vielleicht hatte sich sogar ein Todesser eingeschlichen mit dem Ziel ihn umzubringen. Der dürre Schattenmann neben seinem Bett war verschwunden. R. schwante nichts Gutes. Er dachte daran wie schön es wäre, wenn Harry oder Hermine bei ihm wären und verlor sich in seiner Traumwelt. Als er wieder hochschreckte, blickte ihn der Besucher aus einiger Entfernung an.

„Wer bist du?" fragte R. alarmiert.

Der Fremde schwieg und ließ den Kopf hängen. Alice stand aus ihrem Bett auf und gab ihm ein leeres Bonbonpapier in die Hand. Wieder schaute der Besucher zu R.

„Es tut mir leid Ron. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich bin Neville, Neville Longbottom. Wir sind gemeinsam in Gryffindor gewesen. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt." sagte er mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht lügst du auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich Neville bist." In Momenten wie diesen war R. zwischen Angst und Verzweiflung hin und her gerissen. Er brauchte Beweise ehe er dem Besucher glauben könnte. Der andere zog einen Reisepaß aus einer Tasche, er kannte also R.s Zwiespalt. Neben einem Paßfoto- stand der Name Neville Longbottom. R. prüfte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Foto und Gesicht und war zufrieden.

„Neville", antwortete er freundlich.

„Wie geht es Dir, Ron?"

„Ich will nach Hause."

„Harry und Hermine haben mir erzählt sie wollen dich morgen Nachmittag besuchen kommen. Ginny auch."

„Oh", R. lächelte, „aber sag' ihnen, daß sie Ausweise mitbringen sollen, damit ich sie erkenne. Machst du das?"

„Ja. Natürlich. Das machen wir doch immer." Neville zupfte an seinem Ärmel herum. „Luna und ich sind jetzt verlobt. Ich habe sie vor vier Tagen gefragt ob sie mich heiraten will und sie hat ja gesagt."

„Ähm. Schön, das freut mich. Hast du den Mann vorhin neben meinem Bett gesehen? Er ist plötzlich verschwunden. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Die schwarzen Männer planen irgendwas. Die beobachten mich die ganze Zeit. Sogar wenn ich über den Gang aufs Klo gehe, folgen sie mir."

„Also ich habe nichts gesehen, Ron", versicherte Neville mit einem ängstlichen, gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Aber er stand doch gleich dort drüben. Wie konntest du ihn übersehen." R. schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit heute. Ich muß zur Arbeit und Alraunen umtopfen, wenn ich zu spät komme, läßt meine Chefin mich die schwarzen Schleimmorcheln ernten und auf dieses Vergnügen verzichte ich lieber. Man sieht sich", lachte er und ging mit einem kurzen Wink aus dem Raum.

Neville arbeitete in einer Gärtnerei, die Zauberpflanzen für Heiler und Tränkebrauer züchtete, das wußte R. Er hätte den Schulfreund gerne einmal an seinem Arbeitsplatz besucht, aber man ließ ihn nicht nach draußen. Dann wiederum hielt R. es für gut, so wie es war, denn man konnte ja nicht ahnen wie viele von den schwarzen Schatten sich draußen auf den Straßen herumtrieben. In sein Zimmer kamen wenigstens nur ein paar von ihnen hereingeschlichen und die mit Blindheit geschlagenen Pfleger merkten nichts. R. stellte sich auf einen langen eintönigen Tag ein. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und wünschte sich jemand anderes zu sein. Der magische Zimmerbrunnen plätscherte in ewig gleichem Rhythmus und die rosigen Eroten, die auf die Decke gemalt waren, jagten in kleinen Viergespannen, von Hühnern gezogen, endlos im Kreis. R. vermied es zur Zimmerdecke hinaufzuschauen. Die pummeligen, geflügelten Kinderkörper irritierten ihn mindestens ebenso wie die Schatten.

Vor drei Jahren war er noch wie alle anderen gewesen. Er hatte Freunde gehabt. Jetzt war er allein mit sich, den Schatten und Stimmen. Seine Welt war langsam aber stetig immer flacher und farbloser geworden, als glotzte auf einen Bildschirm über den täglich derselbe Stummfilm flackerte. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden warum sein Leben plötzlich ein anderes wurde. Sicher hatte er etwas Schreckliches mit angesehen. Was auch immer es war, R. hatte es vergessen. Würde er sich daran erinnern, müßte er den Verstand verlieren. Die Heiler teilten R.s Ansichten in diesem Punkt nicht, sie bemühten sich redlich ihm die Erinnerung zurückzugeben, doch R. verweigerte sie anzunehmen. Man erzählte ihm vom Krieg, von den Dingen, an die er offensichtlich eine Erinnerung haben sollte, aber er verstand nie was die Heiler sagten. Ihre Worte ergaben keinen Sinn in seinem Kopf und er war seltsam dankbar dafür. Wenn nur die Schatten nicht wären und die Stimmen! Die Heiler hatten ihm gegenüber oft von einem schweren Kampf gegen Todesser berichtet bei dem viele Zauberer niedergemetzelt worden waren.

Sie sagten, jemand sei dort beim Kampf von einem Todesser entführt worden. Du-weißt-schon-wen habe Harry Potter kurz zuvor vernichtend geschlagen. R. war vom Tod Voldemorts nicht überzeugt, außerdem wurde die Geschichte merkwürdig und unverständlich. Irgendwie hatte Snape seine Finger in der Sache, was R. nicht sonderlich verwunderte, denn Snape hatte seine Finger komischerweise immer in allen wichtigen Angelegenheiten gehabt. Meistens merkte man es nur zu spät, zum Beispiel, als er Dumbledore ermordet hatte. R. war verwirrt und hoffte, daß die Geschichte keinen seiner Freunde betraf, obwohl das im Grunde ausgeschlossen war. So was müßte er doch wissen, daran müßte er sich erinnern. Die Heiler erzählten, der entführte Mensch sei geschlagen und mißbraucht worden. Auroren hätten ihn Monate später im Ausland gefunden, eingesperrt in ein ruinöses Herrenhaus. Dann faselten sie etwas von „magischer Imprägnation", oder „Insemination des gleichen Geschlechts durch Verabreichung von Zaubertränken" die, laut Verordnung des Ministeriums für Zauberei Nummer soundso, unter Todesstrafe stand. R. konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und er wollte auch nichts davon hören. Spätestens bei diesem Teil der Geschichte begannen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf jedes Mal fürchterlich zu tosen. Offensichtlich hielten die Stimmen auch nicht viel von der Erzählung.

Weiterhin berichtete man ihm, daß vor vielen Jahren ein Muggel namens Paracelsus Wind von der Strafverordnung bekommen habe. Allerdings hatte er, wie für Muggel typisch, den Grundgedanken magischer Fortpflanzung mißverstanden und meinte fälschlicherweise, er könne aus dem Samen eines einzelnen Mannes einen Homunkulus wachsen lassen. R. fühlte sich hier meistens an Gewächshäuser und Alraunen, manchmal auch Kürbisse, erinnert. Die Worte der Heiler waren ihm leere Hüllen ohne Bedeutung. Paracelsus und seine Gemüsezucht interessierten ihn nicht im geringsten. Neville hätte vermutlich gewußt was ein Homunkulus war, aber da R. nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, stellte er sich warzige Kürbisse mit Nesselarmen vor. Am Ende der kuriosen Geschichte wurde Snape von Auroren getötet, als er versuchte bei irgendeiner Geburt zu helfen. Also wirklich! Noch deutlicher konnte ja gar nicht werden, daß die Heiler und alle Leute um ihn herum das Leben und die Sprache nicht mehr verstanden. Er war nicht der einzige Verrückte. Ihm war weder klar welche Verbindung zwischen Paracelsus' Kürbisanbau und Snape bestand, noch warum Snape sich als Hebamme betätigte. Die Sache war gar zu abwegig. Die Heiler zwangen R. abstruses, sinnloses Zeug anzuhören und sahen dabei nicht die Schattenmänner im Zimmer. Wenn R. die Heiler dann fragte, ob die Kürbiszucht schwierig sei, oder ob Paracelsus zum Tode verurteilt worden war, sahen sie ihn mitleidig an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Die schwangere Person aus der Geschichte hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. R. konnte sich nicht entsinnen ein schwangeres Mädchen gekannt zu haben, dennoch litt er unter der Vorstellung es könne sich um eine Freundin handeln, Hermine oder Luna vielleicht. Die Frau aus der Erzählung tat ihm leid, auch wenn er nicht gerne an sie dachte. Sie sei an ihren Erfahrungen seelisch zerbrochen, sagten die Heiler. Es hieß, sie habe Halluzinationen und Wahnvorstellungen entwickelt, weil sie versuchte ihre „schlimmen Erfahrungen der Unterlegenheit und Hilflosigkeit durch projektive Externalisierung zu kompensieren und das eigene Ich zu entlasten". R. hatte keine Ahnung was das bedeuten sollte. Schlangen krochen in seinem Bauch herum, er konnte ihre Bewegung fühlen und seit er sie zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, trieben sie ihn in den Wahnsinn. Sein Bauch erschien ihm unnatürlich groß. Er saß auf dem Holzstuhl vorm Fenster und blickte an sich herunter. Könnte er doch die Schlangen aus seinem Bauch vertreiben!

Eine Amsel hüpfte draußen auf dem Fensterbett entlang. War die Unbekannte gegen ihren Willen schwanger geworden? War sie gar die entführte Person? Je öfter R. über die Geschichte nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluß, daß die Frau ebenfalls in der geschlossen Abteilung von St. Mungos sein mußte, aber er konnte nicht enträtseln welche der Patientinnen sie war.

R. fand, die Frau aus der Geschichte habe jeden Grund gehabt zu zerbrechen, schwanger mit Zwillingen, die sie nicht haben wollte, und eingesperrt. Dann töteten ein paar Auroren Snape, während sie mitten in der komplizierten Geburt steckte. Es mußte höllisch wehgetan haben. Alles. Die Geburt, die plötzliche Freiheit, der Tod und dann die Unfähigkeit der Auroren. Gleichwohl die Heiler von diesem Teil der Geschichte nicht sprachen, hatte R. eine geheimnisvolle Ahnung warum sie die Kinder verloren hatte. Außer Snape hatte keiner schnell genug gewußt was zu tun war, um sie aus ihrem Körper zu befördern. Viel zu lange hatten die Auroren gebraucht um sie überhaupt zu finden und dann töteten sie ihn einfach. Sie mußte die Auroren gefürchtet haben. Dunkle, wirre Gedanken pulsierten durch R.s Kopf. Tausende Gedanken, unverständlich und bedrohlich. R. haßte die Geschichte. Wenn inzwischen jemand versuchte sie ihm zu erzählen, wurde er entweder böse oder er tauchte mit seinem Bewußtsein an Orte wo ihn Sprache nicht erreichen konnte. Er weigerte sich vehement Kürbissaft zu trinken.

Wieder saß ein dürrer, großer Schattenmann auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn an. Meistens war es dieser eine Schatten der ihm folgte, Tag und Nacht. R. hatte Angst. Draußen vor dem Fenster dämmerte es und ein Pfleger wollte ihn ins Bett bringen. Natürlich sah der idiotische Pfleger den schwarzen Mann nicht. In drei Jahren gewöhnte man sich an sehr vieles, also legte R. sich zögerlich und widerstrebend in sein Bett um nicht gezwungen zu werden. Nachdem der Pfleger gegangen war, Frank und Alice schienen auch schon zu schlafen, strich ihm der Schatten mit einer schlanken finsteren Hand über das Haar. Im Dämmerlicht konnte R. zwei weitere Gestalten ausmachen die vorm Fenster standen. Einer groß und dünn, der andere kleiner und rundlich. Ein Schattenkind wimmerte ihm ins Ohr und der Schattenmann auf seiner Bettkante half ihm zu R. ins Bett zu krabbeln. Eine kleine, kalte Hand berührte ihn am Arm und Hoffnungslosigkeit schwappte wie eine Flutwelle über R. hinweg. Er wollte nicht berührt werden, er wollte nichts fühlen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte der Schatten leise, während er R.s Wange streichelte.

„Bitte geh'. Laß mich in Ruhe", flehte R. den Schatten an. Die Angst war überwältigend.

„Ich kann nicht", wisperte der schwarze Mann zur Antwort.

„Wir können die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen", brummte der kleinere Schatten vorm Fenster mit tiefer Baß-Stimme. Der andere lief zu Frank und Alices Betten hinüber und starrte auf die Schlafenden.

R. begann so laut er konnte zu schreien und als eine erschrockene Nachtschwester ins Zimmer stürmte, kamen noch fünf weitere Schattenmenschen mit ihr durch die Tür. R. war außer sich vor Entsetzen.

„Geht doch! Haut alle ab!" kreischte er.

„Mr. Weasley, beruhigen sie sich!" redete die Nachtschwester auf ihn ein.

„Nein! Nein." Er wollte aus dem Raum laufen aber die Schwester hinderte ihn mit einem Zauber, der ihn wie einen Mehlsack bewegungslos zu Boden fallen ließ. Der dünne Schattenmann vom Bett kam langsam zu ihm gelaufen bis er genau über seinem Kopf stand. Was wollte der Schattenmann von ihm? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Frieden lassen?

Am nächsten Morgen brachte ihm die Medihexe wie gewöhnlich seinen stinkenden gelben Trunk und lächelte ihn traurig an bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Das Einhorn trank am Bach vor dem Fenster, während R. sein Frühstück aß. Der Schattenmann saß auf seinem Bett zwischen den zartgrünen Vorhängen und starrte zu den speckigen Eroten an der Decke hinauf. R. hatte immer schon vermutet, daß der Innenausstatter Achilles Bloomhill und die Schatten gemeinsame Sache machten. Sie wollten ihn leiden sehen. R. ignorierte den Schatten so gut er konnte und wartete auf den Nachmittag für den sich Harry, Hermine und Ginny angekündigt hatten. Statt dessen lugte noch vorm Mittagessen der Kopf seines Vaters durch den Türspalt. R. war zornig, er wollte den Vater nicht sehen.

Seine Eltern waren vor dreizehn Tagen bei ihm gewesen und hatten ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen an der Hand gehabt, das R. noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Muggelkind, das sie aus dem Waisenhaus geholt hatten, damit es bei den Weasleys leben könne. Wieso holten seine Eltern ein Muggelkind in ihr Haus? Und wo sollte R. schlafen, wenn er zurück in den Fuchsbau durfte? Sie hatten dem Balg doch nicht etwa sein altes Zimmer gegeben? Das Blut hatte in R.s Adern gekocht. Ohne Zweifel war das Mädchen ein getarnter Todesser gewesen. Von wegen Muggel! Sie wollte ihn und seine Familie vernichten. Er hatte einen Pfleger zu Hilfe gerufen, damit man das Kind gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer bugsieren könnte, aber anstatt ihm zu helfen hatte ihn der Pfleger am Arm gepackt und ihn mit einem Zauberspruch gelähmt. Schlußendlich hatte R. steif wie ein Stock auf seinem Bett gelegen und war vom Vater umarmt worden. Alle Welt hatte sich gegen R. verschworen, wilde Verzweiflung hielt ihn umklammert. Das kleine Mädchen, Agatha, sei ein Squib, hatte der Vater ihm ins Ohr geflüstert. Sie habe nicht die geringste magische Fähigkeit geerbt, was bei allen Homunkuli der Fall wäre. Sie könne nichts dafür, hatte seine Mutter tränenreich geschluchzt. Bei einer Familie habe sie es doch besser als im Heim. Alles sei Snapes Schuld.

Sein Gehirn schien R. Blasen zu schlagen wie ein Ei in der Pfanne, wenn er an den Besuch zurück dachte. Da hatten sie doch schon wieder mit der elenden Geschichte angefangen! Diesmal hatte man ihm weismachen wollen, daß Paracelsus das Kind geschaffen habe, dabei sah das Mädchen überhaupt nicht wie ein nesselarmiger Kürbis oder sonst ein Gemüse aus. Wie konnte Snape Schuld haben und woran? Er war tot, das Kind war tot, beide Kinder.

Dann war es schwarz um R geworden, sein Bewußtsein hatte ihn gnädig freigegeben. Als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er allein in seinem Zimmer gelegen, nur der Geschmack von Schwefel war pelzig auf seiner Zunge präsent gewesen. In den nächsten Tagen war alles seine üblichen Wege gegangen, aber er hatte keine Besucher mehr gehabt.

Inzwischen war der Vater zu ihm ins Zimmer getreten und wusch sich die Hände am kleinen Brunnen.

„Ich will alleine sein", knurrte R.

„Ron mein Junge, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber die Heiler glauben, daß es wichtig ist für dich die Vergangenheit anzunehmen. Wir alle wollen dir helfen "

„Ich habe Schlangen in meinem Bauch, aber die Heiler tun nichts dagegen."

Mr. Weasley schaute R. erschrocken an.

„Ihr könnt sie doch zurück ins Heim bringen", sagte R.

„Nein, Ron. Sie ist seit über zwei Jahren bei uns. Wir werden sie nicht zurückbringen."

R. drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, so daß er dem Vater ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Ich will dich nie mehr sehen."

„Ron."

„Ich will euch alle nie mehr sehen", fauchte R., bevor er sich drehte und weiter aus dem Fenster starrte. Er weigerte sich im folgenden Harry, Hermine und Ginny zu sehen, Neville behandelte er wie Luft als der am nächsten Tag kam um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Nur der dünne Schattenmann stand jeden Tag starr und stumm wie eine Säule neben R.s Stuhl, solange bis R. zu Bett ging oder auf Toilette mußte, dann folge er ihm lautlos. Nachts wenn R. nicht schlafen konnte, waren die Schlangen besonders deutlich zu fühlen und körperlose Stimmen wisperten im Zimmer. Der Schatten hielt seine Hand. In manchen Augenblicken konnte R. sich nicht vorstellen auch nur eine Minute länger am Leben zu bleiben, aber dann fiel ihm ein, daß er nur warten mußte bis die Stumpfheit einsetzte oder bis aus der Angst und dem Hass etwas anderes würde.

Die Heiler mußten der Meinung sein, daß es besser für R. war vorerst keinen Besuch zu bekommen, aber was wußten die Heiler schon. R. hätte sogar seine Erlaubnis gegeben das fremde Mädchen in Percys Zimmer wohnen zu lassen, wenn er nur nicht allein bleiben mußte. Aber seine Familie und Freunde kamen nicht. Sie liebten ihn nicht mehr. Die Tage nach dem Streit mit seinem Vater verbrachte er damit aus dem Fenster zu stieren oder durch die Gänge der geschlossen Abteilung zu laufen, um die geheimnisvolle Frau zu finden, von der ihm scheinbar jeder erzählen wollte. Nicht, daß er ein übergebührliches Interesse an ihr gehabt hätte, aber alles war besser als still im Zimmer zu sitzen und auf Nichts zu warten. Je öfter er allein war, desto mehr schienen ihn die Schatten zu bedrängen. Sein Zimmer war nicht länger ein sicherer Ort. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt. Im Nachbarzimmer auf der linken Seite lebte eine alte Dame, die meistens auf einem Hocker vor der Zimmertür saß, den Rücken an die grasgrüne Wand gelehnt. Ihre Füße steckten in großen, braunen Filzpantoffeln und sie trug eine geblümte Kittelschürze - Achilles Bloomhill wäre entzückt gewesen - über einer grauen Zaubererrobe. Die alte Dame mußte mindestens ebenso lange wie R. in St. Mungos sein, denn seit er sein Zimmer in der geschlossen Abteilung bezogen hatte, saß sie jeden Tag mit stoischer Mine an dieser Stelle. Wußte sie eventuell mehr über die geheimnisvolle Frau aus der Geschichte? R. mußte vorsichtig sein und mit Bedacht vorgehen, denn verkleidete Todesser konnten überall lauern. Er schleppte seinen Holzstuhl vom Fenster nach draußen vor die Tür und stellte ihn daneben an die Wand, einige Meter von ihrem Hocker entfernt. Sie beobachtete ihn mit Eulenaugen. Ein Pfleger, der über den Gang lief, blieb überrascht vor R.s Stuhl stehen, sagte aber nichts, sondern wünschte lediglich einen guten Morgen. Der Schattenmann beäugte R. vom Türrahmen des Zimmers aus und auch die Schlangen rumorten wieder in seinem Bauch. R. schloß die Augen und tat so als existierte der schwarze Mann nicht. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit begutachtete die alte Frau ihn mit ungebrochenem Interesse.

„Er soll gehen!" sage R. mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„Wer?" krächzte sie mit belegter Stimme wie ein Rabe.

„Der schwarze Mann. Und er soll die Schlangen mitnehmen."

Sie nickte.

„Kennen Sie Paracelsus?" fragte R.

„Der ist lange tot."

„Wegen seiner Gemüsezucht? Die Heiler haben mir das nie beantwortet."

Die Alte kicherte.

„Er ist eben gestorben wie wir alle sterben werden. Von einer Gemüsezucht weiß ich nichts."

„Aber die haben behauptet er hätte Agatha gemacht", klagte er und ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft herum, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

„Wer ist Agatha?"

„So ein Muggelkind", grunzte R. verächtlich. „Die wohnt jetzt in Percys Zimmer, weil sie nicht in meins darf."

„Paracelsus hat versucht Kinder zu machen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen."

R.s Augen quollen leicht aus ihren Höhlen und die Wangen nahmen eine rotfleckige Färbung an.

„Keine Einzelheiten, bitte", wehrte er ab.

Die alte Frau schob ihre Füße einige Male schlurfend über den glänzenden Fußboden, dann sagte sie: „Er war was die Muggel einen Alchemisten nennen", dabei zeichnete ihr Finger das Blumenmuster der Schürze nach. „Ein entfernter Verwandter von Paracelsus war jedoch ein Zauberer und durch ihn erfuhr Paracelsus, daß Menschen sich durch Magie künstlich vermehren können."

R. glotze sie verständnislos an. Ihm war nicht klar an welcher Stelle hier der Gemüseanbau ins Spiel kommen sollte und er spürte die Blicke des Schattenmannes unangenehm auf seiner Haut brennen.

„Er glaubte aus dem Sperma eines Mannes allein, durch alchemistisches Wissen einen Menschen schaffen zu können. Natürlich war das nicht möglich. Zauberer benutzen Magie, um es unfruchtbaren Frauen zu ermöglichen Kinder zu bekommen oder um zwei Männern zu einem Sprößling zu verhelfen, nicht um eine seelenlose Miniaturausgabe ihrer selbst zu erhalten."

R.s entgeistertes Gesicht brachte sie dazu weiter zu erklären.

„Paracelsus war überzeugt, daß ein von ihm hergestelltes Geschöpf, ein Homunkulus, keine Seele hätte. Für einen Muggel im sechzehnten Jahrhundert war es leichter sich einen geklonten Zwerg vorzustellen, als einen durch Magie geschwängerten Mann." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, wandte sich ab und betrachtete stumm die Menschen, die den Gang entlang kamen. Langsam dämmerte es R., daß Paracelsus nichts mit der Pflanzenzucht zu tun hatte und er fand die Angelegenheit höchst bedauerlich. Eine unerklärliche Angst war in ihm aufgekeimt noch während die alte Frau gesprochen hatte. Er fühlte sein Herz schmerzhaft zucken, während die Präsenz des Schattenmenschen ihm zusehends unerträglicher wurde.

„Wie heißen sie?" fragte R. besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, das habe ich vergessen." antwortete sie lapidar.

R. machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Und woher wissen sie all die Sachen über Paracelsus?"

„Ich muß sie irgendwann gelesen haben."

Ihre Antwort befriedigte R. kaum, aber er hakte nicht weiter nach, schließlich hatte er selbst einige Details aus seiner Vergangenheit vergessen. „Paracelsus hatte aber Unrecht, oder?"

„Ja."

„Dann ist es unmöglich, daß er Agatha gemacht hat!"

„Ja", bestätigte sie mit rauher Stimme und R. fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufwallen, obwohl er immer noch nicht viel mehr verstand als am Anfang. Der dünne Schattenmann stand regungslos im Türrahmen und blickte ihn finster an. R. rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ich suche eine schwangere Frau, haben Sie hier mal eine gesehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Gerade als die Angst auf ein unerträgliches Maß angeschwollen war, fiel es R. wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die dicke Dame in der Kittelschürze mußte die Frau aus der Geschichte sein. Woher sollte sie sonst so viel über Paracelsus wissen? Offensichtlich hatte sie Teile ihrer Erinnerung verloren, ganz ähnlich wie R. Deshalb beschloß er der alten Frau zu helfen, denn man hatte ihm oft genug erklärt wie wichtig das Erinnerungsvermögen für die Heilung sei.

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind!" triumphierte er.

Die Frau sah ihn ängstlich an und strich ihre geblümte Schürze glatt. „Wer?"

„Sie sind vor etwa vier Jahren im Winter, während des Krieges gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen, entführt worden."

Die Hände der alten Dame zitterten, aber sie schwieg.

„Also, da war dieser Todesser, seinen Namen kenne ich nicht, der hat Sie mitten im Kampf entführt, weil er gesehen hatte, daß der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Ich nenne diesen Todesser einfach mal John. Also, es war nicht Johns Schuld, er wollte sie ja wieder freilassen, wenn das Zaubereiministerium ihm Amnestie gewährt hätte. John wollte am Leben bleiben und nicht in Azkaban eingesperrt werden, deshalb hat er sie mitgenommen. Sie als enge Vertraute von Harry Potter waren eine perfekte Geisel." dozierte R.

Die weißhaarige Dame wirkte eingeschüchtert und verstört, was R. als gutes Zeichen für eine zurückkehrende Erinnerung wertete.

„Es war wirklich nicht Johns Schuld, hören Sie, auch wenn das später alle behauptet haben. Das Ministerium für Zauberei hat Sie im Stich gelassen. Anstatt Sie gegen Johns Freiheit einzutauschen, haben die Johns Versteck umstellt und wollten das Haus stürmen. Denen war es egal, daß Sie auch in diesem Haus waren, und zwar in Johns Gewalt. Wenn es John nicht gelungen wäre mit einem Portschlüssel zu fliehen, dann wären Sie beide gestorben. John hätte alleine fliehen können, aber er hat Sie mitgenommen, er hat Sie am Leben gelassen." R. atmete heftig und rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihr heran. Sie starrte ihn aus weiten Augen an. R. bemerkte jetzt zum ersten Mal ihre Knollnase über dem schmalen, runzeligen Mund.

„Der Portschlüssel hat Sie und ihren Entführer irgendwo ins Ausland gebracht, in ein altes, leerstehendes Haus. Dort hat er sie viele Tage lang in ein dunkles Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie waren ganz allein und hatten bestimmt furchtbare Angst. John kam nur, um Ihnen etwas zum Essen zu bringen und er war immer sehr wütend. Er fluchte, daß Sie eine nutzlose Geisel wären, weil Ihr Leben keinen Menschen interessierte. Manchmal hat er Sie auch geschlagen, weil Sie ihm widersprochen haben oder versucht hatten zu entkommen." flüsterte R, dann fragte er hoffnungsvoll: „Können Sie sich schon erinnern?"

Die Alte schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.

R. seufzte und erzählte weiter: „Die Zeit der Gefangenschaft im Zimmer war schrecklich einsam, auch John verließ das Haus nur äußerst selten. Er war gemein zu Ihnen, aber Sie versuchten nicht zu widersprechen und zu tun was John gnädig stimmen würde."

Ein Pfleger hastete den Gang entlang, weil einige Zimmer weiter hinten ein Mann angefangen hatte zu schreien. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Frau zurückgewonnen hatte, setzte R. die Erzählung fort: „Irgendwann hat John sich Mühe gegeben netter zu sein und er hat Ihnen erlaubt das kleine Zimmer zu verlassen."

Mit hochrotem Gesicht offenbarte R. der Dame, daß sie auch freiwillig mit ihrem Entführer geschlafen habe. Ihr fröhliches Glucksen allerdings, erschien R. etwas unpassend, weshalb er eilig hinzufügte, daß eine emotionale Bindung zwischen Geisel und Entführer ein Resultat der für beide extremen Situation war. R. überlegte, ob der Entführer der Dame auch schon im Rentenalter gewesen war, aber richtig vorstellen konnte er sich die beiden nicht, denn sie mußte damals schon mindestens neunundsiebzig gewesen sein. Daß John in seinem Alter noch auf die Idee gekommen war Kinder mir der Dame in der geblümten Kittelschürze haben zu wollen, mußte ganz eindeutig auf eine psychische Grenzsituation zurückgehen. Der Dame erzählte R., daß der Entführer ebenso wie sie unter der langen Isolation und Einsamkeit gelitten habe, weshalb er sie stärker an sich binden wollte.

„John hat Ihnen einen Zaubertrank verabreicht der eine Schwangerschaft mit Zwillingen bewirkte."

Die alte Dame runzelte skeptisch die Stirn und begutachtete ihre Filzpantoffeln, aber R. war von seiner Mission überzeugt. Er mußte ihre Erinnerungen wecken. Mit trauriger Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Der Trank hatte starke Nebenwirkungen. Er hat Ihrem Körper und Ihrem Geist stark zugesetzt, vielleicht können Sie sich deshalb an nichts mehr erinnern."

R. sah bedrückt auf seine Hände herab und schwieg. Wie sollte er der armen, alten Dame vom schlimmen Ausgang der Entführung erzählen?

Aber sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte sie dumpf.

„Ausgerechnet am Tag der Geburt haben die Auroren, die Sie so gefürchtet haben, Sie und John aufgespürt. John wurde sofort getötet und die Zwillinge kamen tot zur Welt. Die Auroren hätten ihn nicht umbringen dürfen! Sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt, um Gnade für John zu erbitten." Unterdrückte Tränen brannten in R.s Hals, aber er wollte es der alten Frau nicht noch schwerer machen, indem er weinte. „Man hätte John doch anders bestrafen können.", klagte R. und fühlte sich als habe er etwas wichtiges verloren. Außerdem war ihm noch immer die ein oder andere Feinheit der Geschichte unverständlich. Wieso hatte Snape versucht ihr bei der Geburt zu helfen? Der Tränkemeister war schließlich auch ein Todesser gewesen und hätte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst eine Zelle in Azkaban mit einem Knallendigen Kröter teilen sollen. R. führte solche Ungereimtheiten auf die Unwissenheit der Heiler zurück. Er hielt die Fehlstellen in der Gesichte für unerheblich. In seine Gedanken vertieft hatte R. nicht bemerkt, daß der Schattenmann sich neben seinen Stuhl gekniet hatte und dabei war behutsam seine Wange zu streicheln. Es würde nie aufhören, also sträubte R. sich diesmal nicht gegen die grausame, liebenswerte Berührung.

Einige Minuten lang starrte die dicke Frau ihn sprachlos an, dann erhob sie sich schwerfällig und ächzend von ihrem Hocker. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht meine Geschichte", stellte sie sachlich fest und schlurfte auf geschwollenen Beinen in ihr Zimmer. R. und der Schattenmann blieben allein auf dem Flur zurück.

**Ende **

_Kritische Reviews sind willkommen und erwünscht, vorausgesetzt sie werden angemessen vorgebracht. _


End file.
